


Carry Me Out

by daisherz365



Series: The IT Girl & The Pathologist [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, Sherlolly - Freeform, arrowlock, felicity and molly are great friends, lots of brotping going on, molly is such a fab friend, olicity - Freeform, sherlock is helpful because he knows molly is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ArrowLock When the city is burning Felicity finds a friend again in Molly Hooper, and discovers another reason why maybe the long haul will be worth it. Post 2x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-x-

It’s difficult to pinpoint the exact moment Felicity Smoak and Molly Hooper became friends exactly. It happened somewhere in between the two years Sherlock was dead and a small extraction mission with Oliver in the areas surrounding London where they first met. It wasn’t like they knew much about each other, well Felicity hadn’t exactly know who Molly was but Molly had known but hadn’t said a word.

Felicity had just sprung up a conversation with her at this café that was opened quite late for most coffee places. “It’s been a crazy night and I’m still up. Coffee helps.” At the time Felicity had a few scratches on her face from having to jump through a window that had not been previously been broken already but she felt fine. 

Molly had just smiled at her. “I can’t sleep. Looks like you’ve had quite a day, I know this is strange but perhaps you’d like to just sit and relax for a few minutes before going back into whatever it is you were doing to get those scratches. I have bandages if you want to clean up the one above your eye.” That one had looked particularly bad.

Felicity hadn’t even looked in a mirror so she really had no idea what she looked like but she had just left Oliver where he was having a very intense conversation with Diggle and escaped for a little walk. They had her phone number and the café wasn’t that far away from the hotel they were staying so she could walk back in a few minutes.

It was a strange situation but Felicity had been pretty good at reading people. When she looked at the petite auburn haired woman she had seen nothing but good in her. It had been enough for them to find a little corner and sit in and start talking while sipping their coffees.

Now, again a few years later in a different coffee shop in the US. Molly had been visiting a friend for the weekend and had heard about the trouble in Starling City. She had sent her a text entailing where she would be if she found a little time when things settled down again.

During that first sit down the two of them had found a few tidbits about each other out. Molly worked in the morgue, knew a man Sherlock Holmes before he jumped off a roof – Molly did not tell her the latter. Felicity had done a little digging afterwards just to be safe. Felicity had worked in the IT department for Queen Consolidated but was reasonably close with the then CEO of it; Oliver Queen. Time had changed and now there seemed to be a mess of things in and out of Felicity’s life.

Molly too was facing an old _friend_ coming back into her life but it was not a priority right now. She put Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty on a shelf and left them there as she sat on a bench in a few cities over past Starling City. It was the closest she could get without the blocked roads and the smell of ash. She had sat inside the coffee shop for a little while and looked at the news that was telling the devastating story of what was going on inside Starling City.

Somehow she had known with a little help from Sherlock Holmes who had been texting to her before the news came on inside her friend’s house telling her that she should probably check on her friend Felicity. He knew about Felicity because he broke into her phone once and there was that tail on her for a little while before he came back into the light (when she was in the coffee shop with Felicity). She had never spoken of that but she knew that it had to be him or someone else which regardless of which Molly had a gun and her spare dissecting kit in her bag, just in case.

She had just got another text from him which was surprising. He never texted her this often unless he needed help with something. She was a sea away from him. What could he want now?

**Ms. Smoak should be on her way soon. – SH**

Molly just looked at the message for a few minutes before deciding to call him. She needed to hear his voice in order to tell if what he told in response to what she wanted to ask was even close to the truth. He knew something. She just didn’t know what, how, or why?

“Yes?” He answered after three rings.

“Are you tracking her?”

“No.”

“How do you know she’s that close to me?”

“She’s a friend of a friend of a friend of Mycroft’s.”

Molly bit her tongue for a moment as she worked that out. Some sort of security asset, she supposed. “Which friend?”

She heard him sigh before the background noise of him shuffling through papers was all she heard for a few minutes. “Amanda something or other. She works with A.R.G.U.S.”

She had heard that name before. A.R.G.U.S.

“Why are they tracking her? Or is it Oliver?”

“Both. He is a part of the trouble that’s going on in Starling City. It’s more or less over now. They have the man in custody and your Felicity is fine.”

Molly hated when he used terms like “yours”, it made it sound so wrong as if friendships were possessive in that way. This was Sherlock Holmes, however. He was strange about his own friendships and at times he didn’t exactly know how they worked. “Thank you for the information. Is everyone okay there?”

“Yes, everyone is fine. Mary is ready to have the baby as you know. John is as nervous as he always is and yes, everything is good.”

Molly smiled knowing that he was trying not to start talking about himself at the end there. She did feel better knowing he was actually around his friends even though they were preoccupied with their own growing family. He was a part of that family too. “I will see you at the airport in another day or two then. Stop texting me so much, this was supposed to be my break from your madness.”

He laughed. “You never said that. What you said was I’m going to visit a friend who happens to be an entire continent away.”

“It was implied, goodbye Sherlock.” Then she hung up on him before he could say anything about it. There had been some other choice words she had said to him but obviously he had deleted it. That man. He was always so him.

She let out a sigh as she looked back at her phone to see a text from Felicity.

Thank god.

**Ten minutes away. I feel like I need a drink or ice cream.**

Molly frowned as she got up and slipped back inside to see what she could get that could satisfy at least one of her friend’s needs right now. She would try to get her to spill about what happened. Before she got there Molly received another text from Sherlock.

Molly tried not to grumble about it but was too shaken by what he had sent her to try to be annoyed with him.

There was a photograph of Felicity running out of a building with two other women. One with reddish brown hair and the other with a blonde wig and a black mask on her face carrying some sort of metallic pole. She focused on her friend who had blood in her hair and some dripping down her nose. She looked determined but rattled.

Who could have taken that picture? From what she had seen on the television people had been trying to hide from those men in orange and black masks.

She scrolled down to see the message Sherlock had sent along with the picture.

**This was uploaded about twenty minutes ago onto a forum page. It’ll be taken down shortly.**

She smiles.

Molly had nearly forgotten about the cool drink she had for Felicity but as she placed her phone back in her pocket she paid for it and turned around hoping to find some sort of sign of the blonde.

This time there wasn’t much more waiting as she came through the door. There was little show of the blood on her face except in her hair. She quickly rushed over to her and hugged her. “Sorry for making you wait. Oliver has a lot of issues from his time on the island.”

Molly gave her a smile as she handed over the mocha frappe that she got her and they headed outside to sit on the bench that was a little past the coffee shop.

“He’s the Arrow.” Sherlock didn’t have to tell her that. It was the photo of the girls who had been captured in that photo with Felicity.

Felicity was quiet but she did sigh which in turn gave her enough confirmation about what she said to be the truth. “It’s okay that you didn’t tell me, you know. I’ve had to keep plenty secrets from people – friends because of Sherlock Holmes.”

“With Sherlock it’s a little bit different for you. He doesn’t have a secret past of killing people or knowing a madman who he didn’t kill on an island seven years ago. He definitely doesn’t wear leather pants that hug his butt or constantly put his friends in bad situations because it’s the easy solution.”

Molly shakes her head.

“You’re right about half of that. Sherlock wears his favorite suit and coat, and runs around into danger alone if he can help it but sometimes he brings friends, my friends, his friends into situations that he has no control over and I know you were scared that you were going to die but this is where you and I are the same, Felicity. You put yourself at risk for him because you still believe in him when he’s given you every reason to hate him. You believe in the part of him that he doesn’t think exists anymore. You give him the hope that was left on that island he was stuck on for so many years, you remind him that even in the fact of his mistakes there is still a reason to fight. You love Oliver Queen. I still love Sherlock Holmes, even if he leaves me hopeless sometimes. He like Oliver shows his affection in strange ways. I don’t know what he did tonight but I know that there was a reason behind it. When it comes to finding a way out, you and I are their salvation, they’re way out of the most impossible situations. I know you know that Sherlock was supposed to die two years ago on that rooftop and I know that you could have lost Oliver several times over but he keeps coming home because you’ve given him a reason. Maybe he’s not ready yet, maybe it’s not time for you to be the one he comes home to but he knows that you’re the one who will always be there by his side.”

Molly stops to drink a little more and waits to see if Felicity wants to ask anything else before she continues on with what she has to tell her. Before this variable of Oliver being the masked man in Starling City came about Molly had seen the similarities between them. She knew that there would come a day when she needed to have this conversation with her. She had hoped it hadn’t come to her nearly dying – she hadn’t shared that information yet but a girl doesn’t look as bad as Felicity does without that happening. Unless it concerns heartbreak. It was a little bit of both, she could tell.

“He told me he loved me, while handing me a vial of something that I latter stabbed into Slade Wilson’s leg as he had a katana in his hands ready to kill me because he saw Oliver’s declaration of love for me. It was his final play into turning the tables on Slade and I suppose I should be happy that I was able to help but he almost had me fooled.”

Molly knew what she said next wouldn’t have helped but she wanted to make Felicity laugh. The girl was this close to falling apart on the bench outside. “If Sherlock took me on a case and used that against me I would have cut his jugular or kicked him the groin. Whichever I felt would help me more.”

Felicity did laugh, because it was something that she could see Molly Hooper doing. While she appeared quiet, she was strong. Stronger than she ever has been when it comes to Oliver. Molly is older, and has been in this longer but somehow she feels for her too. Knowing that there is someone who if in the same situation wouldn’t have taken that.

“Tell him you’re taking a leave for a little while. He won’t accept it but you need a little break from Starling City. The city has to rebuild itself after all of this, anyhow.  Come to London. It’s a nice change of scenery. I have some people you should meet.”

Felicity didn’t know why Molly decided to offer a way out at least for a little while. She knew that she was right about a lot of it. There would be some time of rebuilding in many parts of the city. There wasn’t telling how all of this was going to play out but perhaps a small vacation away from the city was what she needed.

She heard London was nice too, and she did know someone there.

So without much else thought about how trying it was going to be to let him know that she was going to be away for some time, she nodded. “Okay, when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow night. I can get you a flight, if you want?”

“Yeah. It’ll be nice. You can tell me all about who I’ll be meeting on the way.”

Molly beamed at her then.

“Well, for starters Sherlock Holmes is supposed to be picking me up from the airport. Mostly because he’s bored and probably ready to hand over Toby.”

“Your cat? He’s had Toby.”

Molly laughs and tells her all about how Sherlock had become Toby’s surrogate parent during his days in her flat as they finished coffee and planned to meet at the airport check-in the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

-x-

Twelve hours on a plane seemed to be too long and entirely too short for the IT girl who had thought of every single question to ask to London's resident queen of the morgue. Molly had enjoyed her enthusiasm, even the smile that broke out when she gently woken her up after about eight hours of sleep. Molly had been too wrecked with all the things that were waiting for at home, so she had barely gotten three hours. Her mind had been focused on bettering the situation that she found herself in with Felicity, or the lack of the situation really.

Molly hadn't known if she would really go for the idea but of course it had always resonated with her to help people when she could. She had done it slightly with Sherlock – reminding him that she wasn't as oblivious as everybody and then aiding him the most extraordinary way possible and now they were in this dance that sometimes swayed in a direction that was both appealing and terrifying because even though she thought about it, it's also a very strange and new thing to think as a possibility with someone like a sociopathic detective with addiction problems. When she really thinks that all out it makes her nearly want to back away but she couldn't, because like Oliver to Felicity – she needs him for some reason. She pauses, then stops again going back to what was really more pressing here. Felicity. She really hoped that she could help her, again. Molly liked to think that Felicity had done her share of helping people, she needed someone else to pull her into something easy and stress free. She knew that London with people like Sherlock Holmes couldn't exactly been seen as easy but it was better than the havoc that was back in Starling City.

She had shifted the attention of the lie that had been spoken between two people (Oliver and Felicity) and tossed it in her ball court, making sure to answer any and all things that she thought was important. She did dodge a few. Questions such as: "Do you still talk with Tom?" "Am I interrupting a date now that I'm coming?" "Have you had to take care of a drunken Sherlock?" "Favorite thing he's said to you?" "Do you think I'm being stupid about Oliver?" – at the point of the last question, Molly just smiled at her friend whose eyes were getting heavier as the hours ticked away, she encouraged her to sleep but mentally ticked off the answers to the questions she didn't answer.

They had shared one phone call during her trip. He had wanted to see how she was even though there had been months of no communication after the engagement broke off and she gave him back the ring. He moved his things out and that was it. She wasn't sure what the call meant but she was amicable with him, he was very nice to her even though things didn't pan out for them.

No, Felicity was most certainly not interrupting a date between her and Sherlock. Not one she was aware of anyway. That would be a surprise. Definitely.

Yes. Sherlock had been drunk in her presence twice, and called her when inebriated three different times. One of his alternatives for not getting high is drinking scotch on occasion – all thanks to Greg, who thought it was a good present for him. Molly cursed him every time she got called early in the morning when she was barely getting to sleep and he's slurring his words together and saying silly things that meant nothing when it wasn't sunny outside.

Sherlock said a lot of things. He only knew if he meant them. However, the one thing she thinks about when she's sad is his promise to her after he returned from his "East Wind" as he referred to it. She kept that to herself.

It was not her decision to judge Felicity for falling in love with Oliver Queen. She could say that Oliver was no better than Sherlock but that wasn't true. He was much better than him. Not just because he kept fighting for the people who were important to him. The proof of Sherlock's fight was in his reason for why he murdered a man. She would never say that it was a good decision or right but she could always say he had the best intentions. Oliver had the best intentions though his deliverance was sloppy and hurtful to her friend. He was a good man, and if anything that was what Felicity deserved. She could only hope that he found his footing when she went back and didn't muck it up anymore. He would, though. It was inevitable. Love was never easy, Molly was proof of that.

.

.

.

When they landed at Heathrow Molly was still awake, not having slept a wink because she couldn't. There was one discernable thing about her that she shared with her consulting detective – sometimes she didn't sleep. It wasn't because she didn't want to. Her mind was sometimes hyperactive but only when she was worried about something. It happened a lot after the Fall then again in Starling City and now she was barely awake.

She was careful as she waked up her girl friend, Felicity was slow to open up eyes but when her eyes trained on Molly she smiled and shot right up. She had taken the window seat. A quiet groan left her mouth as she rotated her neck to center it back into alignment. Molly winced when she heard the slight crack that came from Felicity's stretching. "Are we here already?"

Molly just laughed. "You were asleep for hours."

"Did you sleep?" She questioned as she grabbed her bag from under the seat in front of her. Molly had allowed her to bring one piece of technology. A tablet, Felicity had left her phone though. The whole reason why she agreed was to get away from anything that related to Oliver Queen. This was her baby, the one she had since before she graduated from MIT. It was for personal use and had zero pieces of what she left behind. No photos, or ways to contact anyone that would bring back the memories that she was leaving for two weeks.

Just games and a few apps that kept her in the know how about coding and the like. It was truly the one thing she couldn't let go of. When she explained this to Molly she saw recognition in the doctor's face. It was her passion and Molly adored passionate people. This is probably why she surrounded herself with so many complicatedly passionate individuals. Felicity had more or less gotten the dirt on Molly's friends.

"Not a wink." Molly shot her a smile as they slipped through the aisle and made their way up to the front and into the tunnel that led out to a large group of people waiting for love ones, or loved ones already met up with. It was strange Felicity had to admit how quickly they were able to pinpoint the tall, wildly curly haired detective in the fray of all that was going on.

To be fair, he was the only one standing against a pillar tapping away at his phone. He did pocket it as he spotted Molly and he pushed off to meet them halfway.

Felicity had a mouth and she knew how to use it. Molly couldn't help but laugh when she spoke to Sherlock in her own way of greeting. "You weren't kidding about the cheekbones? Wow. It's like being a museum of finely chiseled sculptures, but being allowed to interact with the main attraction."

Sherlock to his credit, kept a nearly neutral look about his face when she spoke. Molly was beside herself. He gave her a half glare before turning to Felicity and giving a smile that focused on being polite rather than being a complete arse. Molly was thankful as he took one of Felicity's hands and spoke to her. "Ah, Miss Smoak. How nice of you to come along. I was unaware." He looked back at Molly who put her hands in the air while still laughing. She was completely amused by this.

"A last minute addition." She conceded and they began walking to baggage claim. Molly did managed to tell him that she contacted Mycroft who did not relay the message that she had gotten an extra ticket for Felicity.

"Of course. He likes to give me all the trouble in the world."

"Will I be meeting him? I'd love to ask him questions."

Sherlock stopped, making both women to halt mid-step. "I have no idea how to answer that without saying something rude. I'm trying to be on my best behavior."

"By all means, be yourself Mr. Holmes. I'm merely a guest."

Before they started walking again. Sherlock bent down to Molly and whispered, "I like her. How long will she be with us?"

"Two weeks, if we're lucky."

They shared a look and then they continued on.

By the time they arrived at Molly's place, the lady of the house had fallen asleep. Sherlock had toyed with the notion of waking her, or not waking her but Felicity had decided in order to help with his internal struggle that she would do it. "Molly, we're home."

She came to almost immediately with an apology stringing from her mouth before they stepped out of the car. One of Mycroft's own vehicles of transportation. She vaguely remembered the IT girl words of bewilderment. She had said something along the lines of "Of course, he doesn't drive." Where Sherlock told her that he did, but his brother was being ridiculous and wanted him to take the car. He hadn't been in a good mood so he relented, begrudgingly.

"You didn't sleep." Sherlock observed with a tad bit of annoyance, more worry underneath that Felicity could clearly read from the sidelines. She kept her mouth closed on the subject though, wanting to have a conversation with him later in private about his thoughts on her friend.

Molly shrugged, not really too worried about it as they grabbed their bags and headed up to her flat. Even though Sherlock was there she apologized to Felicity for how small her place was. The notion of Felicity getting a room in a hotel was absurd and had been shot done immediately. "It's not much but, I think it'll be fine while you're here. I might find a better place sometime soon."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, as he placed Felicity's bags in the guest room.

"Yes." She told him.

He had gotten another text after everything was settled for the two women in the flat. His face grew more agitated. "What?" Felicity chimed in before Molly had gotten the chance. Her brain was slow with drowsiness.

"It's nothing."

"A case?" Molly questioned.

He sighed, "Possibly. Donovan and Graham are trying to get me to come look at it. I'm busy."

"You're standing in my home. Go have a look at it."

He looked between the both of them. Felicity was amused by something that he didn't understand and Molly looked about ready to shove him out the door. Was that because she was tired, or did she genuinely want him to go do a case? He didn't know.

"Why?" His question was directed at the both of them really but Felicity again decided to take the floor and answer it for Molly.

"Are you really that dense? Obviously, Molly here is both tired and happens to have a brain regularly about your moods and you will only get more pissy if you don't have a look rather than be here sitting doing boring things with two women who are both extremely jetlagged more than looking at a good murder."

He stared at her, curiously. "What?"

"Go you idiot." She said as she got to her feet and practically shoved him out. However, before shutting the door in his face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's tucked in for a decent amount of sleep and back to her usual 'I'm completely in love with you' self in a day or so. Have fun on the case and we see you soon."

Then the door was shut.

Sherlock stood there for a good three minutes trying to wrap his head around the woman who had just shooed him away. Molly had done nothing about it either. What did that say about their relationship? This friendship was one thing that he could think of right now; highly intriguing.

Molly for her part looked a little bit irritated with Felicity. "I'm not usually in love with him." She paused. "It's just complicated," She sighed yanking the hair tie from her ponytail causing her hair to fall down into soft waves. "Thank you though, perhaps I should lay down for a little while."

"Yes, you should. Now let's get you settled in your room. Where's that feline of yours?"

"Sherlock's place." She mumbled as she allowed Felicity to direct her to her bed where she flopped down and shut her eyes immediately.

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was, "I'll make a call."

That was how when she woke up the next day at a very strange hour, she was greeted by a meow and a madwoman with a tablet raving about an idiot who was crushing her at some kind of strategic game that was only fun if you knew even the slightest thing about hacking and landmarks. Molly shook her head at her, and embraced the orange tabby as he cocooned himself near her chest.

.

.

.

For the first week Felicity was brought into this strange new environment that was full of talk about murders, hushed conversations that she wasn't supposed to know about and the Watsons who were expecting a baby quite soon. Mary and Felicity hit it off quite well. The first thing they happened to talk about when introduced a la Sherlock because she happened to want to go with him to the Watsons while Molly was working and Sherlock had been ignored by the pathologist who was very busy with a slew of reports, was Sherlock. It was kind of refreshing to be able to say all the things she wanted to without Molly in earshot. Sherlock was around of course but he tended to tune out girl talk if necessary even if he was the subject.

Mary thought Felicity was delightful and had no idea what had brought her here. Felicity was grateful to have someone that didn't know a single thing about her a part from the introduction line that Sherlock had tossed when he entered their home with her tagging behind him, "This is a friend of Molly's from America. Felicity Smoak, she does things with computers."

It didn't mean the mom to be wasn't curious about her though. She had asked her a few questions about her job and a few things that she liked outside of said job. The bare minimum was good when needing to know if someone was to be trusted. Especially when you were someone who couldn't trust others easily. Felicity was really easy going about it and was very sweet and helpful around Mary when it came to doing things that she couldn't manage due to how far along she was. Plus, Felicity didn't mind talking about babies. Mary was very nervous about the impending labor but was also just ready for it to be over with. Nine months was enough, but she had went over her deadline a bit.

John tried not to hover and he learned that he didn't have to whenever Felicity was around. The moment when he didn't on one of the few times was when it happened. Mary's water broke and it was just the two of them.

Felicity didn't have a phone but was quickly tossed Mary's who instructed her to call Molly who could get in direct contact with her husband. Molly had been in deep autopsy but came out of it when an intern told her that it was Mary Watson.

"The baby is coming?" Molly practically shouted. "Shit, I'll find him."

It was the kind of situation you didn't exactly want to be in. Not being able to have your husband by your side when you were having a baby that he helped create. But, Felicity was very flexible and managed to dial Sherlock's phone a several dozen times while making sure Mary was comfortable in the off chance that she had to deliver on her own.

She had never delivered a baby before. She had also never pretended to be in love with someone in order to fool a killer. There was a first time for everything, right?

Right.

Molly was on a three way call with John and Felicity when it became apparent that that was the case. Sherlock and John were too far away to make it in time. Mary cursed him for deciding to go off when he knew she was due any day now, only to switch to the fact that she loved him.

Molly was the voice of reason as she helped coaxed Mary and instruct Felicity on what to do. Her hands felt shaky by the time the bloody form of the baby came spilling out. Her only saving grace was Molly and the fact that John had made it by the time it came to cut the umbilical cord. He apologized profusely as he did it and help their baby girl in his hands.

He also managed to thank Felicity just as much once Mary was in the good hands of the hospital, and the baby was looked over properly by a physician.

Molly had met her in the waiting room and given her a hug while telling her how great of a job she did. "It's all because of you, Molly. I was petrified of messing up. It was her life and the life of the baby that aided me through it and your precise words of encouragement. Oh god, this is something that I would like to have told Oliver about. He wouldn't have believed it."

"You can tell him someday soon, I'm sure."

"If he ever forgives me for going off without tell him."

Molly looked at her as she passed her coffee in the canteen. "He doesn't know that you're here?"

Felicity shook her head.

Then Molly said something that with some great thought was the only thing that would have been okay during this moment. "Perhaps, it's better this way. You both need time and you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"So much. If I didn't have to go back I honestly would stay here."

Molly swallowed knowing that if she wasn't sure that it wouldn't stop the progress of recovery that her friend was making that they would make this permanent but like fate this wasn't something that was meant right now. Molly belonged in London and Felicity was needed in Starling City.

Fate came knocking the following week with only two days left of Felicity's time in England. Felicity was having tea with Mrs. Hudson who she had been introduced to when Molly had to meet Sherlock for a quick chat about the analysis they had been working on together. Felicity didn't tell her how well she had seen they worked together even when they were covered in blood and guts.

She had accidentally went to the morgue on one of Molly's autopsying days and found them bent over a corpse. She hadn't had the time to process the fact that they looked almost too immersed in each other because of all the blood and the body cavity that was open and pinned back so that it could be seen clearly. She had only say, "That's a lot of blood." Before dashing out for clean air.

_This also happened to the same day that she had talked with Sherlock about his looks towards Molly. Albeit after all the blood and guts situation happened. "You really ought to finally kiss her at some point you know, Holmes."_

_They were eating crisps in the canteen while waiting on Molly to finish up with her reports. She would be done in about fifteen minutes or so. "What?" He coughed, trying to swallow what little food he had in his mouth. He had gotten fairly used to her saying odd things to him but this was different. They hadn't directly had a conversation about Molly before. Not really. He had asked how she was doing sometimes when it was just Felicity and him and he hadn't see Molly in a few days. Surprisingly neither of them had seen Sherlock too much the past week._

_"You always look at her mouth when she's talking. Most people look at someone's face or their eyes but your eyes falter for her mouth sometimes. I'm in a room with the both of you enough to be able to catch it."_

_"You're ridiculous, Felicity." He always called her Miss Smoak, never Felicity. She understood the appeal of the way he said Molly's name the brief pause Molly sometimes took when he used it. It sounded good coming from his silky baritone._

_"No, I'm just really good at reading people. Especially people who care about each other like you and Molly. I don't know what's your deal, I know you're a difficult man who doesn't know what to do with emotions or people but you have plenty of opportunities to show how you feel. I think you should take it. It's been long enough since her engagement ended. Give it your best shot."_

_Sherlock sighed. He had read up on Felicity Smoak during Molly's brief visit back to the states. She was harmless but she was also very lethal and a good friend. She had a power that was close to Molly's own. She was good at reading people, especially people she didn't know. It was intriguing and he got why the two women got on so well. They were alike._

_Perhaps, he would need to contact Mr. Queen and have a chat too. This woman deserved better than he had given her already. He needed to do what Sherlock planned to do._

_"I'll think on it."_

_"You already have." Felicity grinned at him, over her cup as she took a long sip. Then Molly appeared._

.

.

.

Now, it was Molly's turn to be lethal but a good friend.

Oliver Queen had arrived and she had been expecting him. Not because she had called on him, but she knew as Felicity had hinted at that he couldn't be without the people who knew him best and he needed her to be there by his side. She was the one who knew him better than anyone. Molly knew that since day one.

Molly on this day – two days shy of Felicity's departure was in the lab doing a few tests and reports. A slow day but very important for her. She had the interns helping as well but there were a few guards outside as well. Recent changes due to the familiar face cropping up. Molly was seen as an asset who needed to be protected. She didn't think much of them, they were there but she ignored them on good days.

This was a fairly great day.

"Miss—Doctor Hooper, he's being very insistent. We've already informed him you were busy."

Molly waved away the man in the suit who was posted at the door. "It's alright fellas. Come in, Mr. Queen."

Oliver Queen looked rattled and a bit taken off guard by Molly Hooper. She looked normal but she had this look about her that gave off a vibe that he knew could mean he would have trouble with her. He didn't come here for games and he knew she was the person he needed to see. He might have looked at Felicity's phone before deciding to come here. Saw a few messages that gave him all the information he needed. Digg had tried to stop him but he couldn't ever really stop him when it came to the matters of the heart.

He had thought on it for a couple of days though and had come to a conclusion that he thought might work.

"Where's Felicity?"

"She's unavailable to you right now."

"Why's that?" He pressed as he stepped closer to Molly and she briefly looked at him. He was handsome alright but she didn't find him all that welcoming right now. She had dealt with worse though and she was going to handle it.

"Raven, Eli and Felix would you please take a break for about fifteen minutes. I need a moment of privacy."

A chorus of yesses echoed along with the shuffling of feet as they were left alone. "She's mending with my help. For me to tell you where she is would only slow down the process. Besides, I still have two days left with her."

"What if I want her to come home before that?"

"That's unnegotiable. She's happy here and she'll have to deal with going back on her terms not yours. You want her to be happy, right?" Oliver sighed, giving Molly a nod. That was the reason why he was here.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I can't answer that for you. Why don't you tell me instead? It might help me a little."

"Help you with what?"

"Whether I tell you came here at all. Trust me when I say this, telling her anything that pertains to you is a battle on its own. She knows a lot but I have friends who know more. I only want my friend to be happy and you say that your reason here is because you want that to but she came here to get away from the problem that you started. With a lie."

"Felicity and I understand each other."

"You hurt her, again." Molly voiced dropped into a whisper. It was only her will to be strong for her friend that she didn't cry.

"That wasn't my intention."

"I know. Men like you never intend to cause harm but you get caught in the crosshairs and nothing is off limits."

"Sherlock Holmes." Oliver says quickly.

"He's like you." Molly admits.

"We're nothing a like."

Molly laughs. "Go home, Oliver. Pick her up at the airport at two-thirty on Tuesday. I don't want to hear from you until then."

Oliver schools his expression but nods anyway. He is powerless over someone so resiliently protective like Molly Hooper, but he understands her reasons. Her love for her friend goes above else. It's frustratingly inspiring.

"It was nice to meet you, Doctor Hooper." He calls on his wait out.

"You too, Oliver Queen." She says to herself before she goes back to work.

.

.

.

On the drive to Heathrow Molly tells Felicity about Oliver's visit. "He came to London to see you."

Felicity doesn't say anything for a little while then she turns to Molly with a watery smile and her voice cracks. "Thank you for being strong enough to give me the time I needed. You could have sent him straight to me."

"Actually I think Sherlock would have kicked him out of 221B, through the window."

"He knows what he did to me?" She sounds surprised and Molly tries to hide her smile when she answers her.

"He knows more than I do, actually. Mycroft has friends close to your friends. He told me a few things while I was with you in the states. I was afraid he was tracking your whereabouts."

"A.R.G.U.S" She states with a laugh.

Molly doesn't even have to tell her that she's right. They just know.

"You said you thought that Sherlock was worse than Oliver but I don't think that's quite true. I've only spent a handful of days with him but the one thing I know is that he wouldn't do what Oliver did to me to you. He doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

Molly can't talk now. She wants to cry, but not because it hurts in the bad way but in the best way possible and she knows how hard Sherlock Holmes tries to do better not only for her but for all of them. "Yeah. I know." She mumbles.

It's a mutual form of relief when Molly has to say goodbye to her American friend. They had accomplished so much in those two weeks and yet they both know this is not the end. They have much to do in their lives and they'll keep each other in the loop. There will be more visits on both coasts. But this farewell is hard.

"You'll get through this." Molly tells her softly as they hug closely and fiercely.

"Thank you again for all of this."

"Anytime, Felicity."

"I'll let you know when I'm safely home." Felicity promises as she reaches to hug her again but instead grabs her hand and squeezes it as she is about to board the plane.

"I will appreciate that. Have a safe flight."

Before she can thank her again Molly gives Felicity a shooing motion and she laughs as she skips over to hand her ticket to the attendant standing there and she is allowed entrance onto the plane.

Molly waits until the plane takes off to head back out to her car. She doesn't expect to see Sherlock Holmes there though. He had told he wouldn't be around for the week because he was going to his parents.

He was leaning against her car looking calm and composed.

She had barely had the chance to call out his name when he pulled against him and kissed her soundly. It was intense and thorough and she could barely think by the time she managed to put herself back from it.

"I don't even know where to begin…" She managed.

"Your friend likes to talk. She's got into my head a bit."

He talked slowly.

"Please tell me you aren't on anything or I'm going to slap you."

Sherlock eyes widen, he quickly remedied the situation.

"No, no, not since Magnussen."

He was serious.

She didn't think talking was going to do her any good now, she still didn't know what to do with this. She had enjoyed that so she pulled him back down to her and they kissed again.

.

.

.

Felicity was tired by the time she got home, having to drive home alone was much more than she thought it would be. She had her thoughts in her head and the idea of what was to come. She didn't know what would happen the next time she saw Oliver. She really didn't have much a choice but to see him again. They worked together for Christ sakes.

He happened to not give her the option of getting herself together to see him though. He was waiting on her couch when she opened the door. He had his phone in hand and looked at her briefly as he beckoned for her to sit down next to him.

When she didn't he called her name.

"Felicity, please. I need to show you something."

It was her curiosity more than her need to actually be near him right now that had her sitting down on the sofa next to him. There was a few meters of space between them but he leaned over to pass her the phone where he had loaded up a video. "Did you see this while you were there?"

A video of a man who was quite familiar to Felicity appeared on screen repeating the same phrase over and over again, "Did you miss me?"

She quickly clamored for her phone. Not sure where she had it last only for Oliver to pass it over to her. She looked at him for a moment trying to figure out why he knew exactly where it was but her need to know that Molly was safe was more pressing.

She had to try not to seem too rattled when she heard the sleepy voice of Molly Hooper saying hello in greeting. She was fine, she let out a sigh of relief and pretended that she was just calling to let her know she was home and safe as she agreed to do and then she let her go back to bed with a promise to chat in a better hour for the both of them.

She was worried though.

Slade was gone out of their lives but Molly had her own psycho to deal with.

She could only hope that everything turned out alright.

The only thing that lessened it was the text message that popped up a few minutes shy of the phone call from the sender who she realized was Sherlock only by the initial that was tacked on at the end.

**I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't call when we we're sleeping. –SH**

Felicity realized two things at the moment: 1) Sherlock Holmes had taken her advice in the hours that she had left London. (She was ecstatic about this really) 2) If Sherlock was with her, Molly was going to be okay.

Oliver watched the way her face lit up and had to resist from trying to see what or who made her beam like that, but for now he was only happy to see that smile again. He had missed it. He really had.

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished it. As you can see though this is a part of a series now though. Not sure when the next story will be done but trust me to come up with something at some point. I love these ladies so much. I hope you enjoyed my little thing so far. And if you have anything to suggest go for it. 
> 
> P.S. you can always reach me on my [TUMBLR](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com) if you interested in that sort of thing. :) 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> **PART TWO COMING SOON!**
> 
>  
> 
> _I had plans to just make this a one-shot but somehow I got to the point where I thought Molly asking Felicity to get away from Starling City was a thing that should happen, so…that happened. I think it’ll only be the two chapters though._
> 
>  
> 
> _I’ve been waiting to find a reason to put these two fabulous ladies together. Now I have – courteous of the Arrow Season Finale which I finally got around to watching along with the past couple episodes which I haven’t been able to watch. Lots of feels._
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways, let me know what you think and if you would like to see more Molly and Felicity? Because I kind of really want to do more :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _Much love,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Day_


End file.
